


R + E

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inevitable quotepics, Inevitable screenshots, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first conversation between Rebekah and Ezra, way back in Chapter 10. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	R + E

 


End file.
